


Here With Me

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: How did Julie feel before and after the boys appeared during Stand Tall?
Relationships: Alex and Julie, Luke and Julie - Relationship, Reggie and Julie
Kudos: 47





	Here With Me

She knew Rob (the stage-hand) and Flynn must still be looking for her.

Julie was still holding onto the flower that the lady had given to her, a sign that her mom was out there, watching out for her and listening.

She knew she had to find the courage to perform on her own, with or without the boys.

Pushing the backdoor to re-enter the Orpheum, and she started walking up towards the stage, and she could hear Rob and Flynn talking behind her.

"Where is she going?"

"Where do any of us really go?"

When Julie got to the stage, she realized how big and empty the stage was (except for the keyboard) and it made her miss the boys more.

As she walked towards the keyboard, her shoes echoed through out the theater, her eyes scanned the crowd, and she could see her dad, Carlos, and her aunt Victoria, Nick, and Carrie and her dad, Trevor.

She glanced back towards backstage where Flynn was, and Flynn gave her an encouraging smile.

Julie turned her attention towards the crowd again.

"Hi, I'm Julie. Tonight I'd like to dedicate this song to my mom who'd been there with me every time I'd played...And thank her for not giving up on me. I'd also like to dedicate tonight's performance to three special friends who have changed my life completely. Who have brought music back to me. It was their dream to play here and this is for them."

Then, she started to play.

As she continued to play, she thought she saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head and she saw Alex, playing the drums.

He smiled at her and Julie smiled back, feeling her heart race.

A few minutes later, Reggie appeared, and Julie's smile got bigger as Reggie smiled at her too.

But, things still didn't seem right.

Where was Luke?

Alex and Reggie must have picked up on her anxiety, because they knew something wasn't right too. 

Still, they continued to play Stand Tall, and finally, the crowd cheered, and Julie saw Reggie and Alex smiling.

Finally, she heard his voice, and with her heart racing faster than ever, she turned around and saw Luke.

Her smile turned into grin as Luke sang, walking towards her as the crowd continued to cheer.

Once the performance was over, and the boys had poofed off the stage, Julie was happy once again.

Her boys were back and so was the band.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first JATP story, and I want to know what everyone thought about it!


End file.
